uwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Seeltersk meer
vanop het Seelterks meer]] Het Seeltersk meer in Kantstad maakt samen met het stadspark deel uit van een groene oase waar het aangenaam vertoeven is voor de omwonenden. Sen-Jun, het unieke wooncomplex voor senioren en junioren, geniet bovendien van een prachtig uitzicht op het meer. Recentelijk werden ook twee aanpalende villa's omgebouwd tot stadsrandhotel waardoor nu ook de hotelgasten kunnen onthaasten in een beetje groen met een beetje water. Geschiedenis Het Seelterks meer werd vroeger gewoonweg het meer genoemd maar toen tijdens de winter van 1932 een jongeman uit Saterland in Kantstad arriveerde om een bruid te zoeken, kreeg het meer een naam... Jon, (zo heette de jongeman) was niet geïnteresseerd in een bruid uit zijn geboortestreek. Hij ging op zoek naar een grote liefde die hij hoopte aan de andere kant van de plas te zullen vinden. Het winterde zeer en Jon had koude voeten. Zijn handen waren verkleumd en hij snakte naar een warme maaltijd. In die tijd lag Kantstad er nog verlaten bij. Van toerisme had men toen nog nooit gehoord, laat staan ooit iemand ontmoet die niet uit Ziltland afkomstig was. Tegen de avond zag Jon licht branden in een kleine hoeve. Hij klopte aan en vroeg of hij de nacht mocht doorbrengen in de stal. Clémentine, een jonge vrouw die al sinds haar 18e alleen op de kleine boerderij woonde opende de deur. Haar ouders waren kort na elkaar overleden en ze had geen broers of zusters. Ze haalde de nachtelijke bezoeker in huis en stelde voor hem op de zolderkamer onder te brengen. Er waaide een gure wind en er ging toch niets boven een warm bed meende ze. Na een bord heerlijke erwtensoep met versgebakken brood en een dikke plak spek, ging Jon naar het zolderkamertje met het bed dat veel te kort was voor zijn lange benen. De volgende ochtend bood Jon zijn diensten aan als knecht, wat Clémentine met warmte in haar stem maar al te graag aanvaardde. Eindelijk, dacht ze bij zichzelf, de hemel had haar smeekbeden aanhoord. Een man op de boerderij zou zoveel verschil uitmaken. Een romance was geboren! Clémentine deed het huishouden, bakte brood dat ze in Kantstad (toen nog een provinciedorp) verkocht en Jon zorgde voor het vee. Op een avond, toen Clémentine van haar broodronde terugkwam, zag ze een fazant zitten op het dichtgevroren meer. In een opwelling om die avond een extra lekkere brok vlees op tafel te kunnen zetten, waagde ze zich op het ijs,... dat begaf. Clémentine probeerde zich uit het water op te hijsen maar het ijs brokkelde verder af. De wanhoop nabij probeerde ze te blijven watertrappen, maar ze werd moe, héél moe. Het ijskoude water leek haar te willen opnemen en half versuft klampte ze zich vast aan het ijs. Ondertussen maakte Jon zich grote zorgen. Het laatste daglicht was reeds achter de horizon verdwenen en Clémentine was nergens te vinden. De bakfiets stond niet zoals gewoonlijk netjes geparkeerd in het melkhuis en er brandde geen licht in de keuken. Het was duidelijk dat Clémenine nog niet terug was van haar broodronde en Jon besloot haar tegemoet te gaan. Toen hij bij het meer aankwam zag hij het bijna levenloze lichaam van Clémentine. Hij trok vlug zijn kleren uit en liet zich plat op zijn buik over de water-ijsmassa glijden. De angst om zijn Clémentine leek hem vleugels te geven. Jon slaagde erin haar aan land te brengen en weer op adem te brengen. Een verliefde jongeman had ongewild een meer een naam gegeven. Een tijd later publiceerde de Saterfriese krant het hele gebeuren en eindigde het artikel met de veelbeduidende woorden: :... Die Wänt strookede dät Wucht uum ju Keeuwe un oapede hier ap do Sooken. :::Nederlands: De jongen aaide het meisje over haar kin en kuste haar op de wangen. Category:Kantstad